Montfrey Lansing
Montfrey Lansing, '''originally born Herbert Boczek,' is a character portrayed by Red Lenses on World 42. He is currently a member of the Kinshra, serving as a Warlock and Necromancer. He changes his last name according to which family occupies the throne of Varrock. 'History' Upbringing Herbert was born to two impoverished criminals- members of the Black Arm Gang. Whatever food was to be had was most often stolen or purchased with stolen money. Since his parents hardly had any other skills to their name, Herbert was raised to be a criminal from the get go. He would lie, beg, steal, and con like the rest of them. His parents were proud. Herbert wasn't, and often felt he was destined for greater things than rifling through other people's coinpurses. No one really paid him much mind, of course. Eventually Herbet developed a fascination with Runes, magic, and that sort of thing. Instead of gold and food, he began to pilfer Runes from the local magic shops and traveling wizards. Since Runes aren't exactly edible and are risky to attempt to re-sell, this upset the rest of the Black Arm Gang. After a violent confrontation (his parents neglected to side with him), Herbert swore he would refrain from stealing anything not of immediate use to the gang. But Herbert was destined for greater things, he convinced himself, and so continued to steal Runes for himself while balancing the needs of the Black Arm Gang. Stealing and neglecting to share the loot was not really welcomed by the Black Arm Gang, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Herbert began to practice his magic in secret, casting paltry spells at the farm animals outside of the city or terrorizing the Unicorns that roamed in the forest. To his credit, he didn't kill most of them. One fine day, the law managed to catch up to Herbert's parents and many of the Black Arm Gang. By the end of the sting operation launched by the Varrockian guard (aided by intelligence the Phoenix Gang provided, naturally), Herbert's father was dead, his mother thrown into the dungeons, and most of his friends suffering from similar fates. With no allies left in the Black Arm Gang, Herbert sold his little Rune stockpile, purchased provisions, and set out on the road. Apprenticed to Malignius Mortifer When Herbert arrived in Falador, he had little money or supplies left, but he had become reasonably adept in magic. Unfortunately for him, Falador was hardly a large city or one necessarily renown for its sponsoring of the magical arts. Fortunately for him, a Necromancer of ill-repute was looking for a replacement apprentice. Herbert offered himself up for the role, but decided he should change his name. This was the beginning of a new life for him, after all, so he would need a new identity. Herbert decided the name "Montfrey" sounded highly sophisticated, and then took the surname of Varrock's current ruling dynasty for good measure- Montfrey Gonzo . Amused by this, Malignius made Montfrey his Apprentice of Fire. Montfrey had little appreciation for the stringent Elemental themes, but if it allowed him to further his ability in magic, then so be it. Montfrey trained for many months under Malignius, competing often unsuccessfully for "favored apprentice" satus. Then one day, around the time Montfrey changed his last name to Traven , adventurers happened upon Malignius and his apprentices. These adventurers slaughtered the other three and crippled Montfrey, ostensibly for some easy Runes, but for some reason left Malignius alone. Convinced his master had something, Montfrey left Mortifer's employ and limped to another dark master. Apprenticed to Zandar Horfyre Montfrey elected to remain in the Falador area despite the adventurer pestilence and sought to join the ranks of Zandar Horfyre's students. Since his skill in magic had grown under Mortifer's tutelage, Montfrey was admitted with little issue. Since they were no longer in the open woods, Montfrey was considerably more at ease with his studies. Zandar seemed slightly more protective of his students and had a habit of teleporting brown-nosers into Lumbridge's swamp. No longer having to compete or constantly screen the woods for murderous looters, Montfrey was free to focus on his studies. Mortifer had talked about Zamorakianism and the Zamorak Magical Institute at length during Montfrey's time with him, but it wasn't until his apprenticeship under Horfyre began that he became a formal member of Zamorak's flock and a card-carrying affiliate of the Z.M.I. Also during his time with Horfyre, Montfrey Traven eventually became Montfrey Le'Gaunt . Apprenticed to Invirgar Sensing that his time with Zandar Horfyre had come to an end, Montfrey procured a teleport to Ardougne to further his necromantic training under a necromancer living in Ardougne- Invirgar. His time spent here was uneventful and not nearly as satisfying as he had hoped it to be. On the bright side, his name did change several more times- first to Thayne, then to Vekon, then finally to Amaranth. The secrets to the more powerful aspects of necromancy continued to elude him. Invirgar hardly seemed any closer to unlocking them than Horfyre. He learned what he could, but was then forced to flee when authorities from Ardougne torched the tower in a bid to kill Invigar, Montfrey, and another apprentice. Apparently grave-robbing was frowned upon. When the tower burned, Montfrey did not return to help reconstruct it, and opted to become an itinerant wizard. Itinerancy Montfrey spent a great deal of time wandering from place to place, usually to where magic was concerned. He visited Chaos Druids, the Mage Training Arena, the Magic Guild in Yanille, the Ourina Altar, the Lunar Isles (it didn't go over well), and whatever other places would tolerate a man whose surname changes with the monarchy of Varrock. He especially enjoyed the Mage Arena located in the farthest reaches of the Wilderness as well as engaging in some contract work for Catherby's Morgan Le Faye. Montfrey continued to practice what Necromancy he could, but this was kept under wraps for the most part. He spent the majority of his time honing his skills in other areas. His surname changed eight more times after that, ending with Severin during the Dragonkin occupation. By then he returned to the Dark Wizard's Tower to share his findings with Horfyre and his fellow scholars of insidious magic. The Kinshra Just after changing his surname to Lansing , Montfrey fell in line with the Kinshra. Allegedly they had heard of him and determined they were in need of a sufficiently powerful Necromancer. Montfrey accepted aftering hearing promises of riches, the pick of whatever corpses they brought back, and his own little laboratory. In order to fit in with the Kinshra, Montfrey first acclimitized himself to wearing armor in conjunction with utilizing magic. It was difficult, and he still struggles on occasion, but this did little to hinder his participation in the Battle of Lumbridge. Presently, Montfrey Lansign still remains in the employ of the Kinshra and has engaged in several low-level operations with his colleagues. Rumors currently circulate stating that Montfrey has fallen out of his worship of Zamorak and aligned himself with a new "deity" after falling hopelessly in love with his emissary. Details are sparse, but so far as anyone can tell the emissary is too wrapped up in her own affairs to note Montfrey's affections. Nevertheless, he continues to wield his staff of Zamorak and go through the motions. Thus far, it has caused no friction with his colleagues yet. 'Trivia''' *The decision to have Montfrey's name change with the ruling dynasty of Varrock originally came from the inability to come up with a suitable real last name. *Montfrey's chosen attire seeks to emulate that of the Zamorakian Warlock as closely as possible. Category:Humans Category:Zamorakian Category:Sliskean Category:Kinshra Category:Necromancers Category:Battlemage Category:Lawful Category:Evil Category:Characters